


You Can Still Wish on Venus

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Three times Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were small and disgustingly adorable together (and one time they were canon age and still that way).





	1. Wishing on a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 for Tic-Tac-Toe round: wishing on a star, sleeping with a stuffed animal, and fingerpaints.

"Look, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi points. They're sitting on his back porch at dusk, tired out from catching fireflies, feet and knees grubby. "It's the first star! You should make a wish."

"It's Venus," Tsukishima says flatly, making Yamaguchi deflate a little. There's an awkward pause between them before Tsukisima adds, "You can still wish on it, I guess."

Yamaguchi has a lot of things to wish for so it's hard to pick just one; he wants to be stronger, he wants Tsukishima to think he's worth keeping around, he wants their first sleepover to be a success, he wants volleyball to be fun, he wants his mom to have made them cookies by the time they go inside.

"Are you making a wish?" Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima shrugs. "It can't hurt, right?"

"Fine." Tsukishima closes his eyes for a long second, face tilted up. "There."

Yamaguchi squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for a hundred sleepovers just like this one. He was going to wish for infinity, but that seemed greedy. When he opens his eyes, Tsukishima is watching him, face unreadable.

"What did you wish for?" he asks.

"I can't tell you!" Yamaguchi laughs. "Then it won't come true. Unless wishing on Venus doesn't have the same kind of rules as on stars. Do you think it does? Planets are different than stars."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mutters. Yamaguchi's mother calls out the back door that she's made them cookies, and Yamaguchi hopes he didn't accidentally waste his planet wish on that.

Ninety-nine sleepovers later (not that Yamaguchi has exactly been counting), is coincidentally their overnight stay at training camp. Yamaguchi is exhausted but happy enough eating his popsicle on the steps with the other first years at dusk, trying to drip on the grass rather than all over himself. Beside him, Tsukishima is being a baby about how cold his blue popsicle is, with the result that it's melting far faster then he can lick at it.

"Look!" Hinata calls on Yamaguchi's other side. He's got red dripping down the back of his arm and hand and doesn't care even a little. "First star!"

"Hm?" Sugawara looks up from where he's inspecting his skinned knee. "Should we wish for Nationals?"

"You should wish for less shitty receives," Kageyama tells Hinata, who hollers for him to shut up, he'll wish for whatever he wants.

"It's Venus," Yamaguchi speaks up, making the others look over at him. "But it's fine to wish on planets too, right, Tsukki?"

"Shut up," Tsukishima tells him, but he closes his eyes for a long moment, face tilted up, and Yamaguchi almost forgets to make a wish of his own.


	2. Sleeping with a Stuffed Animal

Yamaguchi has slept with a stuffed animal basically his entire life. Not the same stuffed animal, they get dirty and wear out or he gets a new one on vacation he likes better, but there's always something under his arm when he falls asleep.

But this is his first overnight class trip, and he definitely wasn't going to bring a stuffed animal along and get teased even worse than usual. So of course he can't sleep, can't get comfortable enough to ignore the breathing and whistling of their classmates, and ends up staring at the ceiling in the dark.

Beside him, Tsukishima rolls over. "You're making noise."

"Sorry," Yamaguchi whispers back. "I can't get comfortable."

"Hug your pillow," Tsukishima advises, and Yamaguchi blinks at him. "At home you always sleep with a stuffed animal. You didn't bring one, so you can't sleep in your usual position. Fold your pillow in half and hug that."

Yamaguchi feels shy and weird about Tsukishima knowing how he sleeps, but he manages to mutter, "Thanks, Tsukki," and does what Tsukishima says. He's only got one pillow, but if he wads up his sweatshirt to stick under his neck, it's at least better than it was before.

"Next time just bring something," Tsukishima advises. He holds up his futon cover to show the green, fuzzy stegosaurus that usually sits on his bed. Tsukishima's serious face plus the bland, button-eyed expression of the stegosaurus make it so that Yamaguchi has to fake a cough to keep from laughing out loud. "Nobody's made fun of me."

"That's 'cause you're taller than their moms," Yamaguchi grouses, and Tsukishima tells him to shut up.

Years later, in the middle of the night at training camp, Yamaguchi stares at the ceiling flat on his back, scratching at a bug bite on his elbow while he waits for everyone to probably be asleep. Then he rolls over and flops onto Tsukishima's futon.

"Ugh," Tsukishima complains quietly. "What the hell?"

"I forgot my stuffed animal, so I can't sleep," Yamaguchi says, not bothering to hide his grin because Tsukishima's back to him anyway. "This is fine, right?"

"I'm not your stuffed animal," Tsukishima says, but he's already leaning into their usual back-to-chest sleeping position. Yamaguchi is thankful every single time that Tsukishima likes being the little spoon.

"Are you sure?" Yamaguchi teases, breath against Tsukishima's ear. He's probably going to ruin the whole thing, but he can't resist adding, "You don't wanna be my fuzzy stegosaurus, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima growls, and Yamaguchi tenses for the attempted murder, but then Tsukishima goes limp, like he just can't go on. "It's Tsukkisaurus, idiot. Get it right."


	3. Fingerpaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does kissing in a school hallway make stuff T? I never know, i don't know.

They're on their stomachs on the kitchen floor, because Tsukishima's mother doesn't trust them on the carpet with the paints. They're supposed to be making posters for their science project for school, but somehow it turned into an argument about whose planets looked the most realistic and then devolved from there into doodling on the spare poster board. Yamaguchi is using the paintbrush to draw a purple and blue city, but Tsukishima for some reason has opted to switch over to his fingers to draw the yellow cars and orange trees.

"It's rare to see you getting messy," Akiteru says from behind them, making them both look up as he comes into the kitchen and leans over them. "Can I paint with you?"

"No," Tsukishima grumbles, but Akiteru sits down between them anyway. He's wearing his school uniform still, but he rolls up his shirt sleeves, safely out of harm's way.

"What else do you need for your city, Yamaguchi-kun?" Akiteru asks.

"A robot," Yamaguchi says decisively at the same time Tsukishima says, "A T-rex."

"Oho?" Akiteru smudges two fingers through the green paint. "Let's see what we can do."

He draws them a robot T-rex, which Yamaguchi adores and Tsukishima sniffs at. Laughing, Akiteru snaps a picture of their city with his phone, and then wraps an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders to force him into a selfie, all three of them, smears of drying paint on their hands and arms and across Yamaguchi's nose.

"I'll send them to both of you," Akiteru says, and Tsukishima says he doesn't care, but after their hands are washed, Yamaguchi sees Tsukishima looking at his phone, brow furrowed.

For the cultural festival they're supposed to paint a banner for their class, but there aren't enough paintbrushes to go around for the four of them assigned to the job. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi let the girls have the brushes and just use their fingers, swiping paint into the neatly markered lines of the letters.

"This is like elementary school," Yamaguchi laughs. Tsukishima grunts, focused on the curve of a C. "Remember our city with the robot T-rex?"

"I remember you getting paint all over my sweatshirt and then helping my brother torment me," Tsukishima says. "Focus, or we'll be here all afternoon."

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi chuckles. He gets into the zone enough that he barely notices the girls saying that they need more paint and getting up to go find it. Then a hand grabs the center of his shirt and hauls him up into a firm kiss, making Yamaguchi's heart stutter with surprise.

"There, we're even," Tsukishima says, and Yamaguchi looks down and starts laughing; Tsukishima had painted his whole palm red before grabbing him, leaving a print square in the center of his shirt.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi protests, but he's laughing. "My mom is gonna kill me!"

"Shut up and come here." Tsukishima holds out his arm and Yamaguchi leans into him as Tsukishima is holding out his phone in front of them. He takes a selfie of them right there in the school hallway, red handprint across Yamaguchi's chest, blue paint smudge over Tsukishima's cheek. Then he grips Yamaguchi's chin for another kiss, so that when the girls come back, Yamaguchi has to scrub at the fingermarks across his cheek, blushing.

On the walk home, Yamaguchi glances over Tsukishima's shoulder to see that the two of them are his lock screen now, in the split-second before Tsukishima swipes it away.


End file.
